Zoro and Robin's First Time
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Zoro and Robin have been a couple for at least two months now, but the two have yet to "do the deed". Feeling rather embarrassed, Zoro seeks advice….but it may not be easy. Post-timeskip. Zoro/Robin. Contains lemons. Read and review, and no flames or hate please.


One Piece: Zoro and Robin's First Time

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard © Me

* * *

Summary- Zoro and Robin have been a couple for at least two months now, but the two have yet to "do the deed". Feeling rather embarrassed, Zoro seeks advice….but it may not be easy. Post-timeskip. Zoro/Robin. Contains lemons.

* * *

WARNING! This story contains lemons! Do not read if you don't like!

* * *

Another usual afternoon on the _Thousand Sunny_. The crew had just eaten lunch and are busy doing their normal routine. Sanji is cleaning up the dishes, Chopper is making medicine in the sick bay with Blizzard keeping him company, Franky is down below deck with Usopp, making repairs to the _Black Rhino_ after a certain Straw Hat Captain tried to take it for a joyride…again, Brook is taking a nap in a 45 degree angle, and Nami is working on her map…with Luffy keeping her company.

And where was Robin, one might ask? Well, she is making her way up the Crow's Nest, where Zoro is doing his usual training regimen: doing pushups while holding 10 sandbags on his back.

"2,578…2,579…2,580…" he counted.

Just then, Robin entered.

"Hello, Zoro," she said as she closed the hatch behind her.

"Hey, Robin," Zoro greeted her as he took the sandbags off his back. All that sweating made his body nice and shiny…and that seemed to appeal to Robin very much.

The archeologist approached Zoro and kissed him on the lips. Zoro hummed pleasantly before he kissed Robin back. It has been at least two months since they've been a couple, now, and the two have grown very close. Unfortunately for Zoro, that meant getting chewed more often by the jealous Sanji. The cook could handle Luffy and Nami being together, but when he saw Robin going for Zoro, he just went ballistic.

Usopp advised the swordsman to take extra during meals, because he never knew what Sanji put it in his food.

"Zoro," Robin said.

"Hmm?" Zoro hummed.

"I've been thinking, lately…we've been very close ever since we became a couple, haven't we?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's been about two months now since we've professed our love for each other…but just saying how much we love each other doesn't show how much we love each other, now does it?"

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked, suddenly curious.

Robin smiled as she traced her finger along Zoro's chest.

"Well…you know that Luffy have already…done the deed at least more than once, now," she said..

"Err…yeah," the swordsman muttered, not really getting what she was talking about.

"Maybe it's time that…we did it, too."

At first it took about maybe 10 seconds to realize what Robin meant, and once Zoro got the gist of what his girlfriend was trying to say…a blush came upon his cheeks.

"So…what do you think?" Robin asked…pressing her chest up against Zoro in a rather provocative manner.

"Umm…Robin, I gotta be honest with you," Zoro said. "I…I kinda need to think about it, first."

Robin gave Zoro a sweet smile.

"That's fine," she said. "Take as much time as you need…but just remember…" She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "…I'm ready whenever you are."

With that, Robin winked at Zoro and left.

Zoro sat down on the sofa, running a hand through his green hair. He knew this day would come…but he just wasn't prepared for it.

He might've known about the concept of sex…but he had never experienced it.

"Dammit," he cursed. "What kind of mess did I just get myself into?"

_**~Two days later~**_

Robin is seen in the library, reading as usual. However, she seemed a bit…distant today.

She talked to Zoro two days ago, wondering if he had made his decision yet. So far, he told her he still needed to think. Of course, Robin was the understanding type, so of course she gave Zoro as much time as he needed. Still, she seemed rather…lonely.

Hopefully, Zoro would come around soon.

Speaking of Zoro, the swordsman is sitting in the Aquarium Bar, staring at the fish tank.

He had still been thinking about what to do with Robin. On one hand, he really did want to "do the deed" with her, but on the other hand…he was afraid that something might go wrong and Robin might become disgusted with him. Of course, Zoro realized, at that point, that he was just thinking irrationally and that he had to be realistic about this. Robin loved him, no matter what. He had to remember that.

Still…he just couldn't decide what to do. Maybe…he needed advice from someone. The question is who, though.

Sanji? Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Not that pervert.

Chopper? Of course not! He could never ask the little reindeer advice for THAT concept! The little guy doesn't even know what sex is (ironic, considering he's the doctor)!

Brook? Ye- NO! Definitely not.

Franky? Well…maybe, but he'll keep trying.

Usopp? Hmm…well, maybe he'd try him too.

Blizzard? He's a wolf-dog, so he wouldn't count. Besides, Zoro couldn't understand him, anyway.

That left only two people to ask: Luffy and Nami.

Now, Luffy…talking to him alone would be a challenge, considering how naïve and impulsive he is. Asking him about sex was like asking a 7-year-old, which is wrong on SO many levels! And Nami? Well…it might seem a bit awkward for a guy like Zoro to talk to her about it, although when Robin first told Luffy about sex, she didn't seem at all bothered.

So, there was only one thing to do.

XXX

"You needed us for something, Zoro?" Luffy asked as he and Nami entered the Crow's Nest.

"This better be good," Nami said as she closed the door behind her.

"Okay," Zoro said as he sat on the sofa. "I…have a bit of a volatile situation here. A powder keg, if you will. A mishandling of this situation could have repercussions that will probably reverberate forever."

(A/N: I love Fresh Prince. XD)

"…What?" Luffy asked, not getting what Zoro was trying to say.

"Just get to the point already, Zoro!" Nami said. "That makes it easier on all of us!"

"Oh, all right," Zoro said. "You know that Robin and I have been going out for at least 2 months now, right?"

"Yeah," Luffy answered.

"Well…she's been thinking that maybe it's time we…err…you know…" Zoro muttered.

"I know…what?" Luffy asked.

Zoro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"…Nami…help me out here, please," he grumbled. "I don't wanna have to explain it to him."

"Robin wants to have sex with Zoro, Luffy," Nami said.

"Oh~!" Luffy said. "Yeah, that makes a lot more sense."

"Yeah, so…do you mind helping me out here?" Zoro asked. "And please don't tell Robin about this?"

"Well, first of all, Zoro," Luffy said, "let me say congrats in growing a pair! Shishishi- OW!"

Nami immediately bopped Luffy in the back of his head upon hearing him say that.

"Manners!" she scolded before she turned to Zoro. "Listen, Zoro, and don't take this the wrong way, but I sympathize with you. I mean, how do you think I felt when Luffy asked me for the first time?"

"Yeah! Just do I what I do!" Luffy said. "Let Robin lead, like how Nami led me!"

"BUT!" Nami said, suddenly. "But…don't be afraid to take control, every now and again. Experiment a little, if you want, but just make sure she feels comfortable and above all, pleasured."

"In other words, just go with the flow!" Luffy added.

"Exactly," Nami agreed. "It's not really all about movement as much as just doing what your body tells you. In other words, do what comes naturally."

"Do what comes naturally, huh?" Zoro repeated, putting his hand to his chin in thought.

"Yep!" Luffy answered. "If you think about it, it's not too different than we usually do things! Shishishishishi!"

Zoro smirked at this.

"Thanks for the advice," he said. "I'll think about it later."

"Sure thing," Nami said. "And, as a fee for that, how about I charge you 500 Berries?"

"Don't push it," Zoro warned.

"Okay, fine," Nami muttered. "C'mon, Luffy! Let's go to the bathhouse for a little you-and-me time!"

"Okay!" Luffy said as he followed Nami, leaving Zoro to think about their advice.

He thought long and hard, even after dinner until it was time for bed…when he finally made his decision with a knowing grin.

_**~The following night~**_

"Ahhh…man, dinner sure was good tonight."

"Did you eat good, Captain?"

"Sure did! My Tummy's nice and happy, now! Shishishishishi!"

Dinner was over, once again, and the Straw Hats are now taking this moment to have a little relaxation time, watching the stars until they wind down enough to go to bed.

Nami sat on the figurehead with Luffy lying pleasantly in her lap, his stomach full from eating dinner. For now, the Captain and his navigator are just enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, Luffy sensed a presence approaching. He looked back and saw Robin, greeting them with her usual calm smile.

"Hi, Robin!" Luffy said.

"Hello, Luffy, Nami," Robin greeted.

"What's up?" Nami asked.

Robin seem to blush a little…before she whispered something in the navigator's ear, causing her to blush, and then let out an almost excited giggle. Luffy tilted his head, curiously.

_Girls are so weird,_ he thought.

"Luffy, could you let me up, sweetheart?" Nami asked.

"Sure!" Luffy answered before sat up, allowing Nami to stand. The navigator left to hers and Luffy's room, located beneath Zoro and Robin's room (which used to be the Women's Quarters until Nami moved in to the room beneath with Luffy). She soon returned with a sign that said "Do not disturb (THAT GOES FOR YOU, TOO, SANJI!).

"Here you go!" Nami said.

"Thank you," Robin said.

"Hey, Robin."

Robin turned and saw Zoro, standing in the doorway.

"We, uh…we gonna do this or what?" he asked, and Robin smiled.

"Of course, Zoro," she answered before she followed the swordsman outside and up to the Crow's Nest.

Luffy and Nami, who had returned to the former's side, watched with a knowing smirk. Soon, the rest of the Straw Hats spotted the pair heading up to the Crow's Nest, as well.

"Uh…where are they going?" Usopp asked before he glanced at Blizzard, who cocked his eyebrows at the sniper twice, causing him to gasp in shock.

"Usopp? What's wrong?" Chopper asked.

"Uh…n-nothing you should be worrying about, Chopper," Usopp said.

"Uh…okay," Chopper answered.

"OW!" Franky shouted, striking his signature pose. "Way to go, Bro Zoro!"

"Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed. "I think I just might sing them a little congratulatory song!"

_Please, spare them the agony,_ Blizzard thought. _In fact…spare us ALL the agony._

Sanji, meanwhile, is anything but elated at this. In fact…he is downright furious.

"That's it…!" he hissed. "THAT'S IT! THIS IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE! NO WAY IS THAT DAMN MOSS-HEAD GOING TO SCREW MY BELOVED ROBIN! HANG ON, ROBIN, BECAUSE HERE I-"

**BA-KONK!** The cook is soon silenced by Nami's and Luffy's fists colliding with the back of his skull, knocking him out cold.

"Moron," Nami muttered.

"Give it a rest, already," Luffy said. "Besides, what about Vivi?"

(A/N: Warning. Lemon ahead.)

XXX

Up in the Crow's Nest, Robin had just put the sign on the hatch door before she closed it and turned to Zoro. The two faced each other, a faint blush on their cheeks.

"Well…here we are," Robin said.

"Yep…all alone," Zoro replied.

An awkward pause came between them.

_Why am I feeling so nervous, all of a sudden?_ he thought. _It's just Robin, I shouldn't be nervous around her._

He then sighed before he looked at Robin and gently cupped her chin in his hand.

"Robin…do you really wanna go through with this?" he asked. "If you feel like you-" He was quickly silenced when Robin suddenly kissed him on the lips, and as quickly as she did so, she pulled away, licking her lips in a seductive manner. Without warning, Zoro quickly followed suit, kissing Robin on the lips as well. He began to prod her lips with his tongue, asking for permission to enter, which she allowed.

Soon, Zoro's tongue entered the wet cavern that is Robin's mouth, and, after wrestling her tongue for dominance, began to explore. He could taste the somewhat bittersweet taste of coffee, accentuated by the taste of hazelnut cream and a touch of sugar, while Robin could taste the ever present smell of sake, though it wasn't too overpowering, possibly due to the fact that she had gotten used to Zoro's alcohol intake.

They kissed for a good ten minutes until they finally pulled away to breathe. Robin looked at Zoro's chest and put her hands on it, feeling up and down, causing Zoro to blush even more. Just then, the swordsman took Robin into his arms and kissed her on the lips once more, though briefly, and slowly, he made his way from her lips, across her cheek, and then to the left side of her neck, eying it hungrily.

Then, without warning…he took a bite, causing Robin to gasp, in pain at first, but then she noticed that he didn't bite into the skin, too deep to cause any bleeding.

Zoro sucked and licked at the skin of her neck, causing Robin to shudder slightly with the pleasure.

"Oh, Zoro…!" she whispered, her breath coming in short, hot pants.

Zoro smirked before he pulled away from Robin's neck, leaving behind a small bite mark, before he glanced at the archaeologist's chest. Her plump, perky breasts seemed to shine slightly in the moonlight…and Zoro reached down for the zipper on her top. He then looked at Robin, as is asking permission, once more.

All Robin did is smile before nodding her head.

"Do whatever you like," she said.

Zoro smirked as he slowly unzipped Robin's top, freeing her constricted bosom. Then, he began to gently press his hands up against them, and his eye went wide in surprise.

"…Damn, you're soft…!" he whispered, and Robin smiled again. Soon, the swordsman opened his mouth…and began to suck on Robin's right breast, causing her to moan slightly.

"…Zoro…!" she whispered.

Soon, Zoro pulled away to breathe, again, and then gently pushed Robin to sit down on the sofa.

"…I think it's time we take off these clothes," he said, smirking.

"I couldn't agree more," Robin said.

Soon, the dark-haired woman began to disrobe Zoro. She started with the sash first, and then as that came off, the robe pooled around Zoro's feet. As Robin continued to strip Zoro of his clothing, the swordsman did the same to her, slowly pulling off her top, dropping it on the floor, and then untying her sarong, which soon dropped to the floor around her feet.

Robin looked down at Zoro's pants…and reached down inside. Zoro just smirked, knowing what was coming next. Without warning, Robin gave his hard member a slight squeeze, causing him to moan.

"Oh, god, Robin…!" he whispered.

Robin smiled as she began to rub, up and down, causing her lover to moan even more. However, as she did so, she suddenly felt Zoro slip his hand inside her underwear. He didn't even have to ask her permission this time…because he knew very she wanted this.

Soon…Robin gasped as she felt Zoro slip his fingers inside her and she chewed her lip, trying not to cry out from her pleasure.

"Oh…oh, god…!" she whispered as she let Zoro's manhood go and began to bite on her knuckle.

Zoro smirked, realizing what this meant. He soon pinned Robin against the sofa and whispered into her ear, "Tell me…how bad do you want me?"

"…Really bad," Robin answered in a whisper.

Zoro smirked before he began to take off his pants, and Robin soon started to take off her underwear.

(A/N: Buckle up. Things are gonna get hot.)

Slowly…Zoro entered Robin's womanhood, causing her to gasp and moan with pleasure.

"Oh…oh, Zoro~!" she cried.

"Ngh…!" Zoro grunted as he began to thrust, in and out. He didn't go too fast, though…not yet, at least. He kissed Robin on the lips again, causing her to moan in his mouth with each thrust he made.

"Mmm…mmmmnn~!" she moaned, as did Zoro as he kept thrusting.

Soon, Zoro began to quicken his pace, but still not too quick, for he didn't want to hurt Robin.

Still…this felt good.

Finally, he understood, how Luffy and Nami felt when they had their first time.

_I bet you can't do this, stupid cook,_ he thought as he kept thrusting inside Robin.

XXX

Sanji suddenly awoke with a gasp, clutching at his chest.

"…The audacity of that Moss-head…!" he croaked before he fell unconscious again.

XXX

Robin panted as Zoro kept going in and out of her, lying on top of her on the sofa.

"Ah…ah…aah!" she cried. "Oh, god…it feels so good!"

"Yeah, it sure does…!" Zoro said as he kept going, faster and faster.

"Oh…oh, that's it!" Robin moaned. "Keep going, Zoro! Faster! Oh…I…I think I'm about to…!"

As if knowing what she was about to do, Zoro captured Robin's lips with his own, and soon, as she let out a scream…she climaxed at the same time Zoro did. Not long after, Zoro let her go, causing her to pant, breathlessly.

"Oh, god, Zoro…!" Robin whispered. "…I am absolutely speechless!"

Zoro smirked as Robin embraced him, just as the former slowly pulled out of her.

"That was good," Zoro said as he lied beside her, reaching over to pick up a blanket to cover himself and Robin.

"…Thank you so much, Zoro," Robin said as she lied down on Zoro's chest. "Thank you…for showing me how much you love me."

"No problem," Zoro said as he put one hand behind his head and another one around Robin. Soon…the two fell asleep, basking in the afterglow of their moment.

XXX

Down below, the rest of the Straw Hats are seen smiling at their friends.

"…Good for you, Zoro," Luffy whispered, grinning. "Good for you. Shishishishishi!"

Nami smiled as she hugged Luffy from behind, while Franky sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Ah, man…way to make me proud, Bro Zoro!" he sobbed.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled.

"Well, I know what I'm doing tomorrow," Usopp said, irritated. "Disinfecting the Crow's Nest."

"Blizzard, I don't get it," Chopper said. "Why was Robin making all those noises? Was she in pain or something?"

"_No, Chopper, she's fine,"_ Blizzard answered as he headed to the Men's Quarters.

"Then why was she making all those noises?" Chopper asked as he followed him.

"_Wait until you're older Chopper,"_ Blizzard answered.

"But you always tell me that," Chopper said. "C'mon! Tell me now!"

"_No."_

"Please?"

"_No!"_

"Pretty please?"

"_No, Chopper!"_

"Pretty please with cotton candy on top?"

"_Oh, good grief…"_

Soon, everyone headed off for bed…except for Sanji, who is still lying on the lawn deck, still unconscious…and his eye in the form of a broken heart.

**THE END**

* * *

Review, please!


End file.
